


First Impressions

by GlowingShrubbery



Category: Criminal Minds, Glee, Naruto
Genre: Multi, Slurs Used Within
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingShrubbery/pseuds/GlowingShrubbery
Summary: Catch-all for ficlets about mistaken first impressions.





	1. Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1-9 are a transfer from ff.net.  
> Feel free to suggest characters (perhaps with a suggestion as to the assumption).

Francesa Anderson had given in to her little boy's begging. They'd just come from one of the shot-heavy doctor's appointments, so he'd asked if they could have ice cream and go to the playground for a little while before they went home.  
"Let me wipe you off, Dayong, then you can play."  
"Nanay, when is Kuya done? He promised he'd teach me another song!"  
"You'll have to ask him."  
After Blaine ran off to the swing set, she sat down on a bench with a book. Two pages in, she glanced up to check on him, and when she was about to return to her book, the other woman on that bench spoke up.  
"Which one's yours?"  
"The little boy on the swings."  
"Are you the nanny?"  
Francesa looked up at the other woman, aghast, "He's my son..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dayong-darling  
> nanay-mom  
> kuya-big brother


	2. Kurt

Kurt had just gotten his baby back after the windshield incident, but it seems Dad had let the new guy test his skills on it, as it should NOT be making that noise! Now it was puffing out smoke!   
Luckily, he was near Britney's house, which was on a cul-de-sac; he wouldn't have to worry about blocking traffic.   
He turned off the car just in time, it seemed, as when he opened the hood, a cloud of smoke, rather than steam like before, plumed. Popping the back hatch, he took off his jacket and put on the t-shirt he kept with his toolbox to act as a smock. Lugging the box to the front, he found a guy about Mr Sheu's age peering at the engine.   
"Need any help?"   
"No, thanks, I've got it."  
"Really? Boy like you, I doubt it."  
"The oil line's loose. That's the last time I let my car be the test case at the garage. Now if you'd excuse me?"   
The man didn't leave, he didn't even move that much, getting in the way. Kurt finally climbed up on the bumper so he could reach while off to the side of where he should stand. It was the work of about ten minutes to reattach the hose and check the fluid levels. Hopping down and slamming the hood, Kurt put everything back, still avoiding the man.   
"Sir, could you move? I need to get going."   
"Where'd you learn that? My mechanic's not even that efficient."   
"I **_am_ ** a mechanic. My dad owns Hummel Tire and Lube. Now if you'd quit leaning on the door?"


	3. Burt

Burt didn't like being away from home overnight. Kurt was still a bit young to be alone at home all night. Fortunately, since it was the weekend, he'd arranged to stay over at Mercedes' house for a sleepover. He was walking back to his motel from the small business meeting on the new state regulations through what seemed to be a fancy restuarant area when two men walked out of the restaurant just down the block, hand in hand. They seemed to be heading the same way, but his apparent stalking seemed to rile them.  
"Have a problem, man?" The taller man spat, never letting go of his boyfriend's hand.  
Shocked, Burt coughed, finally getting out, "No. Didn't mean to make you nervous."  
"Then why are you following us?" The man strode closer.  
"I'm not, I'm staying at the Holiday Inn."  
"Then why were you staring?  
"Just picturing my son when he finds a boy as brave as he is. Have a nice night."


	4. Puck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never got a name for Puck's little sister, so I picked a common fanon one.

Dani Butler taught the fifth grade at East Lima Elementary, and this week she was on pick-up duty, keeping an eye on the carpool and bus areas at dismissal. She was new to the school, only being licensed last spring, so she was still learning to match cars to kids. Sarah Puckerman was one of her students, and one who would likely become one of her favorites. Therefore, when she started climbing into a beaten up jeep driven by a guy with a mohawk, she went to investigate.  
"Hey! I need to see some ID! I can't let you take one of the kids without permission."  
The guy rolled his eyes, letting out a resigned raspberry, but seemed to be shifting in his seat to retrieve his wallet, or a gun, it was hard to tell.  
"Ms. Butler, this is my big brother. Mom's working, so Noah's picking me up this week. So, are we going for a cupcake? You promised!"  
"Nope..." seeing her dissappointment, he smirked, "Kurt had a history test today, so he made like 2 dozen cupcakes and a popcorn drum full of cookies. I got you some. One now, and some more for dessert. Ms Butler."


	5. Mike Chang

The weather was getting cold again, and Tina's warm boots had split last week, she obviously didn't condition the leather enough back in March. Her car was at HT&L, so Kurt drove her to the mall, where they were going to meet Mike. Or rather, Mike was going to be an awesome boyfriend and keep her company, take her out to dinner, then drive her home. Kurt had gotten a call that the sweater he'd requested had arrived, thus the musical cars.  
"Kurt, would you mind sticking around for a while? I have some options, but I'd still like your opinion before I actually buy anything."  
"Sure. Just call when you're ready."

When he arrived at the appointed place, Mike told him Tina had run to the bathroom.  
"She thought you'd take longer to get here," Mike informed him, then started rolling his ankles.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing Mike's right foot.  
"Mike, we talked about this; dancing in Chucks isn't a good idea," he scoffed as he started massaging Mike's foot.  
"Fags."  
Kurt was about to snap at the idiot when Tina came back, sitting in Mike's lap, pecking him on the lips.  
"So, Tina. Let me see the options."


	6. Warbler David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racism

David was rummaging through his closet, looking to see in which pair of slacks he left his wallet.  
::Ugh! This is what happens when I have a paper due Monday morning. I didn't get my clothes to the laundry service, so now I need eek out the whole weekend which no clothes, and I actually have places to be. Thankfully, I have a pair of jeans and a hoodie. They're a bit ratty, as they're my leaf-raking clothes, but they'll do for a run to the mall and the pharmacy.::  
He'd gotten about halfway to the mall when he saw a cop car flash its lights at him. He pulled over, and leaned over to open the glovebox.  
"Hold it right there!"  
"What's the problem, officer?"  
"Step out of the car."  
He complied, a bit confused.  
"Face the car, assume the position."  
"What position?"  
"Don't give me that lip!"  
"I really don't know what you're talking about. Why did you stop me? Hey, watch it!" David yelped as the police officer frisked him quickly and extracted his wallet.  
"David Huntington III. Dalton Academy ID...Sorry. Ratty clothes in a BMW tends to be a red flag."  
"You mean a black guy in a hoodie driving a nice car. Don't be surprised if my Dad makes a complaint."


	7. Dalton Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with bigots that could have gone MUCH worse.

The Three Dalton-eers were lost in a bar block because the rest of their group had gone ahead to get the two cars they'd taken to the movie theater. Blaine had found an old movie palace that showed old movie musicals on Thursday nights, and given they had Friday off school for some conference, most of the Warblers had gone to the show tonight. It was kind of late, though, and Wes seemed to be missing the warmth of the wool uniform blazer. The three of them ended up sitting tightly shoulder to shoulder on a graffiti-covered bus bench to wait.  
"What are a chink and a nigger doing around here?" An older guy with a beer belly jeered. His friends chuckled at the wit of their leader.  
"We're waiting for some friends, they went to get the car," David said, calmly.  
"Why are you defiling the vicinity of this nice young man?"  
All three boys exchanged a look; they weren't about to point out that Blaine was half-Asian to this kind of bigot. 'Cross-breeding' seemed to offend them more than minorities. Instead, Blaine foolishly figured making it seem like he was more of a pollutant than his friends would be better.  
"Oh, I'm waiting for my boyfriend. These two were nice enough to wait with me. I'd love to talk more, but it looks like our ride is here."  
The drunk guys were quite speechless, luckily to a point at which they didn't respond before the short white boy climbed into the shotgun seat of a Navigator driven by a twink, and the two others got into the back seat of a sleek Jag with a Dalton Academy parking sticker.


	8. Spencer Reid

Spencer had only arrived in Boston two days before, barely in time to report for the doctoral student mixer. He was rushing across campus, his messenger bag smacking his leg and back. He reached the quad where the mixer was supposed to take place, but there seemed to be multiple parties going on. As he looked around for the appropriate banner, a brunette girl almost the same height grabbed his arm and pulled him to a drink cooler.  
"Welcome to the Physics Undergrad Mixer. You'll fit right in!"  
Delicately extricating himself, he said, "Umm, actually I'm an Engineering doctoral student. Where are they? I didn't see the banner for that gathering."  
She blinked a few times, then giggled, "I'm so sorry! You'd think I'd be more used to young scholars around here, the post-doc I worked for this summer is 23."  
She bounced up and down, finally climbing up on the table, leaning on his shoulder for balance as she boosted herself up. When she hopped down, she pointed off to the other side of the square.  
"Thanks. Don't feel too badly, I'm usually mistaken for a professor's kid rather than a student."


	9. Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to take place between S2 and S3

Blaine had just left the organizational meeting for this summer's performers; the director-person was a friend of the Christmas show's director, so he was comfortable with the managerial style. He was almost to his car when his hand was grabbed by the girl who was sort of his counterpart.  
"Wanna get dinner with me before you head home?"  
Extricating his hand, he pushed the unlock button on the key-fob, getting into the driver's seat.  
"No thanks, I have somewhere to be."  
Blinking quickly, obviously trying to flutter her over-mascaraed lashes, she simpered, "Well, see you tomorrow, then."

The next day was the first day of run-throughs, making sure that people wouldn't dance into a stage pillar or a prop, and during one of the dances, he felt at least seven pinches on his ass, and a few girls rubbed his biceps rather than just gripping his arm a bit to steady their turns.  
The same girl, with one of her friends, it seemed, followed him to his car that evening also.  
"There's a community center thing where they set up a karaoke machine in the gym, so its like a dance and concert in one. Want to come with?"  
"Please? It looks like so much fun, but we don't want to go without a date of some sort."  
Trying to be as delicate as possible, he answered, "Sorry, I'm taken."  
"Who's going to know, you don't have curfew until at least 10, right?"  
"I need to get going."

When Blaine showed up at the Hudmel house that evening to have dinner, then sit with Kurt and watch the fireflies, he barely kept his annoyance in until Kurt asked what was wrong.  
"You're so tense, Blaine, your shoulder feels like solid rock, and therefore not very comfy. Want to switch spots and I'll give you a shoulder rub?"  
Nodding, Blaine scooted out from behind Kurt, then settled halfway in his lap.  
"So what had you so tense?"  
"Oh, that feels nice...Is your Born This Way shirt clean?"  
"Why?" then it occured to him, "The girls are hitting on you a bit too hard."  
"I'm going to have a bruise on my left buttcheek from all the pinches, and they kept caressing my arms."  
"I don't blame them for their appreciation, but you're mine. I think I wore it for a little while after I washed my hair, not worth dripping on nice clothes, so its pretty clean. There's enough whites it wouldn't hurt to do a load."  
"No need. Can I have it for my rehearsal shirt? At least for the next couple days?"  
"OK. Want a hickey or two also?"  
"You know how much I like my neck nibbled..."  
"Hmmm..."


	10. Hatake Kakashi

Kakashi had just turned in another sloppy mission report. Fed up, the clerk, fairly new to the post, reported to the Hokage.  
“Order Hatake-san to fill out his reports properly! This is getting ridiculous, no one can read the damn things.”  
Staring at the green chunin over the rim of her teacup, Tsunade replied, “Ibiki and I are the only ones who need to, and while his handwriting isn't very good, the contents are more than sufficient.”  
Not in any way mollified, Rei continued, “How did he get out of the Academy, let alone earn his headband or vest, if he can't write?”  
Barely holding back her urge to roll her eyes, she answered, “Remember your history. He graduated at 5, became chunin at 6 in wartime. When would he have improved his handwriting? Besides, with a mind that quick, one can't dawdle while writing or half the words end up missing. Perhaps you aren't the best fit for the mission desk, if you are nosy enough to try and read report scrolls. Iruka and Kotetsu are the only ones who have that clearance.”


	11. Fleur

Fleur had finally gotten her father's permission to go to Le Rue Majic alone, or rather, to meet a friend and said friends mother for lunch. She had held out in a sparring duel with him for almost 10 minutes.  
The restaurant prided itself on not having a public Floo, just one for emergencies and food delivery. Since it was only a few doors down from the entrance Floo location, she didn't mind too much not traveling directly.  
She'd barely made it out of the Floo room exit to the lane when she found she did mind. Three men tried to corner her. They were unpleasantly surprised that the well-dressed Part-Veela trounced them with 5 spells total.  
Tugging the creases from her dress and tucking a lock of hair back in, she was only a few minutes late for lunch.


End file.
